


The Nanny

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Breaking Up & Making Up, Children, Falling In Love, Family, Gen, Mass shooting, Misunderstandings, Summer Vacation, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Reader is looking for a job, when the role of Nanny for Jensen and Daneel Ackles falls into her lap. But being the nanny of celebrities isn't as much of a fairy tale as it sounds, especially when life has plans of it's own
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch, Rob Benedict/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Job

It wasn't the Job you were looking for, but they always say God works in mysterious ways.   
I walked into the family Business Brewery, and nervously made my way to the bar. 

"What can I get you?" The tall bartender asked. 

"Actually I'm here about the waitress job. The Tempt service sent me." You say handing him the form the office had given you. He glanced down at it, and then back at you. 

"Hold on." He muttered as he headed toward the back. 

You glance around the spacious room taking in every bit of it, when the doors opened and two little people came darting in. 

"Give it back ZEPP!" The girl exclaimed. 

"Make me!" The boy taunted as he spun circles around her, while holding the toy up just out of her reach. 

"I'm telling Daddy!" 

"Tattle Tail." The boy darted toward you then skidded to a stop when he actually saw you standing there watching them. 

"Hi" You say smiling down at him. 

The boy said nothing, just looked at you as if trying to figure out who you were. 

"Whatcha got there?" You ask

"MY HORSE" The little girl said snatching it from his hand. 

"You are supposed to share." The boy told her. 

"I wasn't done with it." She announced. 

"You're stupid." 

"I am not, you are!" 

The boy gave her a small shove, to which she shoved back a little harder. 

"Whoa, ok guys." You say stepping between them. They both look at you as if you had lost your mind. 

"You do know that if you want someone to be nice, then you need to be nice to them first, right?" You say. 

"She's had it forever, and she's supposed to share." The boy tells you. 

"I wasnt done with it." She insisted. 

"I want to play cowboys, and Indians and I need another horse." He says. 

"Well that is a problem, isn't it?" You notice an empty box sitting on the bar and pick it up "Do you have a cabin?" 

"no." 

"Well cowboys live in cabins. How about if you take this box and turn it into a log cabin. I bet by time you get done with it, she'll be done with the horse and you can play with it." 

"How's he supposed to do that?" . 

"I'm glad you asked." you take a pen out of your jacket pocket and draw several lines across the box. The two kids watched as you drew several logs across the side of the box.

"That's cool." The boy said. 

"And easy, I bet if you both found some boxes and drew on them, you'd have an entire western town. With a bank and store and everything." 

"Hey yeah! Come on Arrow!" He said taking the box, he and his sister darted toward the back. 

"Hi dad, We're gonna make a town." Arrow said as she passed her father. 

"Cool" The man said. 

You recognized him instantly, Jensen Ackles, actor, songwriter, singer. You had been told ahead of time who would be doing the interview, and had done your best to prepare yourself so as not to fan girl all over him. But the sight of him was causing your heart to race. 

"Hi, I'm Jensen." He said holding out his hand.

"Y/n" you reply shaking it firmly. 

"That was great how you handled that." he said pointing to where the twins had darted. 

"Kids are pretty easy. You get their minds on something else, and they become putty in your hands." , Shit I just called his kids putty, you think, " Not that your kids are putty... I mean.." you flush a bit 

He smiles a charming smile. "It's alright I understand. Let's sit." he says pointing at a near by table. You took the seat across from him. 

"So y/n I see you've waitressed before." 

"Yes sir. I've seemed to have made a career out of it." Geeze stop talking y/n. You think to yourself. 

"You live close by?" 

"About 20 min. I actually just moved here not to long ago. Been staying with friends, till I can get enough saved to get a place of my own." 

"Well, welcome to Austin." 

"Thanks" 

"May I ask why you moved here?" 

"My Boyfriend, Max, he lives here... And well it's complicated."

"Sorry." he said glancing down at the paper. 

"No, it's fine. Just it would take more than a short interview to explain it all." He set the paper down and looked up at you. His eyes clearly telling you he had something he wanted to approach, but wasn't sure how to do it. 

"Y/n.Do you want to be a waitress?" You were a bit taken aback by the question, and felt your anxiety raise a little. 

"I promise I'm really good at it, I'm great with people, and a hard worker." 

"Relax, the job is yours if you want it. However...." He paused in mid sentence. 

"Is there a problem with my resume?" you ask nervously. 

"No, not at all. Look the thing is my wife and I are in the need for a nanny." 

"Oh." The surprise was clearly in your voice. 

"Yeah, see my wife Daneel is out of town alot. She went and got a role in a new series. And our nanny ran off and got married on us. And as you can see, I pretty much have my hands full. I saw how great you handled the twins, so I was just wondering if your heart was set on being a waitress, or would you be willing to come work for us, to be our nanny. It includes room and boared. There are 3 kids, Justice is our oldest she's 7, the twins Zep, and Arrow are 4 almost 5. Pay is way more than what you would make here obviously. It's full time, 24/7 but we'd work out days off for you. No need to get burned out. You get holidays off, if you want, of course there will be times we'll need you to go on family trips with us. your room is off on it's own, so you'd have privacy.... Sorry I'm rambling. It's just I really need someone. Bringing the kids here while I'm trying to work isn't going as well as I had hoped." He took a breath and gave the "ARe you game?" Look. 

"You're serious?" 

"As A heart attack." 

"I've never been a nanny before. I have babysat, but..." 

"If for somereason it doesn't work out, I promise you will have a job here." 

"Ok, sure. Yeah I'd love to be your nanny." He smiled again, his hazel eyes twinkling. 

"Great, when can you start?" 

"When ever." 

"Cool. This is the address," he said jotting it on the back of your resume.," Can you get your stuff and be there tonight?" 

"Great, We'll see you then." he stood up and offered his hand. You shook it nervously. 

"Thank you Mr. Ackles" 

'Jensen Can't have you calling me Mr.Ackles all the time. I'll start to feel old." He joked. You chuckled. 

"Jensen, I'll see you tonight." you said, taking the paper you exited, not sure of what had just happened.


	2. Home Sweet Home

You sat next to your friend Tara as her husband pulled their truck up through the winding drive way. 

"I can't believe you get to freaking live here!" Tara exclaimed 

"I feel like we're going to pull up and he's going to yell JUST KIDDING!" You say nervously. 

"He damn well better not, I'm not lugging your shit back to our place." Charles joked. He pulled the truck up infront of the house, and we saw Jensen standing on the front porch. 

"oh my God! It's actually Him!" Tara's excitement made you more nervous. 

"BAbe, you're drooling." Charles said shutting the engine off, and getting out of the truck. 

"I can't do this. I don't belong here." You whisper. 

"What are you talking about? This is where you're supposed to be." 

'You think?" 

"Girl, what are the odds that you would walk into his bar, meet his kids, with him there, and he hands you this job on a silver platter? This is your destiny." 

"You're right." 

"I know I am, not get the hell out of this truck, so I can meet this gorgeous man!" She said giving me a small nudge. I opened the door and Jensen met us with a smile. 

"Welcome to your new home." He said. 

"Thank you Mr Ackles, This is my friend Tara, and her husband, Charles." 

"Nice to meet you. And I told you to stop that Mr Ackles Crap." He said with a grin. 

"Sorry." You say shyly. 

"Hi, I'm Tara." 

"She told him that already." Charles said stepping up to the three of you with a large box. Jensen Laughed. 

"Jensen." He said shaking her hand. 

"I'd shake your hand, but their a little occupied right now." Charles said shifting the box. 

"Excuse my husband, he's an idiot." Tara said

"Well you're the one who married me, so whose really the idiot?" Charles replied with a gottcha look. 

"Let me take that." Jensen said

"No he has it." Tara answered. 

Charles looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I insist." Jensen said taking the box. "Follow me." 

"The house was warm, and inviting. And at the same time looked as something out of a magazine. 

Jesnsen stepped inside and we followed. 

"Guys she's here!" He called out. 

"This is our oldest, J.J. Sweety I'd like you to meet y/n y/ln" 

"Hi." The girl said shyly. 

"Hello, nice to meet you." 

"And you already know Hansel and Grettle." He said pointing at the twins. 

"Daddy!" Arrow exclaimed

"And theses are her friends, Tara and Charles." 

Everyone said a sweet hello, then it was instant chatter. 

"Do you want to see the town we made?" Zep asked. 

"Yeah, it's really cool" Arrow agreed. 

"I'd love too." 

"Guys let's let her get settled in, before we over whelm her." Jensen said with a chuckle. 

"You're rooms this way." JJ Said taking your hand and leading you upstairs. 

She lead the way down a long hall past several doors, stopping at the final one. She opened it to reveal stairs that went up into the attic. At the top of the stairs you find yourself starring at the suroundings. It was like something out of a story book. The elegant canopy bed was drapped with lace and a large Welcome home sign hung above it. 

"You like the sign? We all worked on it." J.J Said. 

"It's wonderful." You and Tara examined the room in awe and wonder. Jensen soon followed 

"You have your own bathroom over here." he said setting the box down. 

You followed him to the right, He clicked on the light to reveal a four clawed tub, and vanity sink. 

"It's not much." 

"Are you kidding? It's perfect." You tell him. 

"I'm glad you like it." 

"And I was afraid you wouldn't have room for all your crap." Charles said coming in and setting down another box,"Just so you know, you're not getting a Nanny, you're getting a pack rat." Jensen Laughed a boastful laugh. 

"Come on, I'll help you get the rest of her stuff." The two men left, as you and Tara stood in awe. 

"I am so freaking jealous." Tara said. 

"Is this yours?" You turned to see J.J holding one of your sketch books. 

"Yep I like to draw all the different places I have been. See this? It's the Grand Canyon. My parents took me there when I was 16." I told her as I sat on the bed next t her. "And do you know where this is?" 

"It looks like niagra falls." 

"That's exactly right. I went there right after my high school graduation." 

"Who's this?" Zep asked climbing up next to us with a different sketch book. 

"That's my grandmother, she loved to garden. And this is my little sister, and cousin. It was my sisters 10th birthday so I sketched her getting ready to blow out her candles.  
"

"What's her name?" Arrow asked 

"Scarlet." 

'That's pretty." 

"Next time I talk to her, I will be sure to tell her you think so." 

"Can you draw all of us?" Arrow asked

"I would love to draw a picture of you guys. Many of them." 

"Yeah!" she cheered as she gave me a hug. 

Jensen and Charles walked in carrying more boxes.

"Daddy look at these!" J.J said hoping off the bed and taking him one of your sketch books. Jensen sat the box down and took the pictures. 

"Wow, you did these?" He asked thumbing through the pages. 

"Yes." 

"These are really good, They should be in an art gallery somewhere." He insisted. 

"Told you so." Charles said as he set the last box down 

"Thank you." you say embarrassed. 

"And guess what daddy! She said she'd draw all of us too." 

"Nice." Jensen said ruffling her hair a bit. 

"Well that's the last of your crud, glad it's not taking up my space any more." Charles said, trying to sound tough. 

'He's going to miss you." Tara said

'You bet I am." he said, "She's your head ache now dude." he told Jensen patting him on the shoulder. Jensen laughed. 

'I think we can handle her." he said with a wink. 

"I'm going to miss you, who am I going to bitch about my idiot husband too?" Tara said pulling you into a hug. 

"I'm not dying." you laugh trying to hold back the tears. 

"You both are welcomed here any time." Jensen said. 

"I am going to hold you to that, seeing as how I'm pretty sure I just saw a pool table in that room we just passed." Charles told him. 

"Any time man, this is y/n home now too. And all her friends are our friends." He told him. 

"Well we better go." Tara said. 

"We have pizza, you're welcome to stay." Jensen offered. 

"Thanks but if I don't go now, I may never leave." 

"I'll show you out." Jensen said. One last hug and they were gone. 

"Y/n, do you want to see our town now?" Zep asked. 

"I would love to." you smile at him, as he pulls you back down the stairs.


End file.
